


Fellas, is it gay to slow dance with your homies?

by gAdgEt920



Category: Goons Podcast - Fandom
Genre: 420, M/M, Weed, high, then they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920
Summary: its just some dude bros dancin'
Relationships: Dallas Soup/TheDooo, TheDooo/Dallas Soup
Kudos: 10





	Fellas, is it gay to slow dance with your homies?

Booze, joints, and good old tunes, that’s how their first night together went. Mcnasty and Blarg already headed to bed, probably to fuck but they won’t judge. For now if just Dallas and himself, Dallas was moving around swaying slightly to a song he didn’t know. He laughs quietly, seeing how stupid he looked.

  
“The hell are you laughing at Eric?” Dallas asks, grabbing a beer and chugging it.

“You look stupid Dallas, we’re drunk and fuckin- high as balls…”

“You’re the one who’s high.” 

Dallas giggled, pointing out his reddish eyes, it was his first-time smoking weed, right now he just really felt… soft.   
  
He was about to close his eyes and enjoy the feeling when he felt Dallas tug at his arm. “Dude, get up, let’s dance to this song.” He says.

He can only laugh as he let himself be dragged along, he can only wrap his arms around Dallas’ neck, giggling as the man settled his hands on his hips.

“This song is so gay man…”

“You’re gay...”

“So are you…”

“Yeah…”

and they swayed along to the beat, slowly circling around the dimly lit room, smiles written all over their faces as they giggled like prepubescent boys sneaking out to class. He had to look up to Dallas, he was grinning as he looks down on their feet.   
  
He took the moment to lift up his feet and press a kiss on Dallas’ lips, it was supposedly quick but Dallas had held onto him tighter as he kissed him deeper, everything was a blur as they lost in each other’s warmth.

The next morning…

“Well… I need to bleach my eyes…” Matt says, rubbing his eyes as he looked away

“Yeah uhm… I think we should, uh…” Mcnasty clears his throat “I think there’s a place we can get breakfast while these two… clean up.”  
The two nod and left. Leaving Dooo and Dallas in the comfort of each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bored I resort to doing these. Whatever...


End file.
